Reflecting Pool
by TheUltimate-nerdy-FANGirlLOVE
Summary: This is a OOC story-with flock. Summary inside, YOU MUST READ. *uses Angels mind reading powers to persuade you* Love, ES
1. How to

_**A/N;**_

_**Hey I'm your hostess Evanescence SHADOWS. Look I have a really cool idea that I really want to try out, you see it's a lot more fun to write with someone else, oui? So I am opening up a story so everyone (with approval or moi) can write. All you have to do is cut off your arm- JK! JK! Everyone put the knifes down! Ok for realz-ey-s this time **_

_**Create an OOC (and doesn't EVERYONE have one of those?)**_

_**PM me saying you'd like to join, but with more enthusiasm. You know like "LETS DO THIS THING! " **_

_**Follow/like this story…. And then cut off your arm! Just kidding DON'T by any means cut off a limb!**_

_**Send me a chapter**_

_**I'll write the first one, and then we'll create an order for who will write the next chappie. So afterwards we'll do beta messaging for sharing the chapters. I'll put it up then presto, our magical story shall be written.**_

_**I love you my amazing readers,**_

_**Evanescence SHADOWS**_


	2. DAREN, by ES

_**A/n or maybe for this story it should be head author (me) note. So this is just me giving you my story. We need lots of you guys, but this is just my chapter, I'll write again, promises. Anyway I need 7 or eight more people. I have one and a maybe one so pat them on the back.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own MR**_

"Dee? Come on Dee-Dee" Lisa's annoying voice, along with her hot shot, daddy's girl attitude rolled up into one body gave me a migraine like you couldn't believe. That migraine made me want to punch something or someone to be exact. "Just tell me one teeny tiny thing and everything will be back to normal." By normal she meant inflicting the horror and torment of high heels onto myself along with make up, and listening to her babble every. Single. Day. Well I've had enough of her torment.

"You know what Li-sa YOU are not worth it. Any of it. So I'm OUT!" and with that last sentence I wake up in a white comfy-ish chair, hooked up to dream machines. I'm freaking out fighting all of the restraints and pulling off suction cups. There's a blinding white light everywhere and erasers and white coats are piling in.

"Daren? Daren, sweety, I'm here girl. It's Okay. Okay?" It's Jeb and he's pulling my hair back with his bony fingers which makes me want to hurl. He really is the worst father ever. He gave me up to this facility, to be tested. My mom, my real, living, breathing mom who lives in the real world doesn't even know I'm alive. And for that he is a sick monster.

"No Jeb it's not Oh-Kay. Why do _I_ have to be strapped to this thing every time I sleep? Isn't it enough that you test me while I'm awake?" or at least that's what I'd of liked to say if they hadn't threw me into my cell. I know this is a lot nicer than what most experiments, but I only get this because I'm Ari's sister and Jeb's daughter. No other reason, I'm not special in anyway, or at least I'm pretty sure I'm not. I'm pacing back and for worth making my curly caramel hair swish around. "I guess you _really_ care, huh daddy? The walls are the right shade of grey, and everything." I sneer. I guess I do have privileges I get a new outfit every week or so, but I feel more like a dress up doll than anything else.

I sit on the concrete floor. I had a feeling that today was going to be the same _magical_ day as the yester day, and the day before, that and the day before that. Wake up. Go to cell. Test. Eat. Test. Test. Eat. Test. Test. Test. Sleep- which also happened to be a test. I can't remember what happened in my dream last night anymore. I just know that my life is a double edged sword that only gets sharper, and sharper. But then again anything could happen. Right?

_**H/A/N; I really want there to be some roooooomance for poor, poor Daren. But we need guys anyway, so create you OC and R&R and think of our poor Daren just sitting there in her cell waiting for you to write something. Until next time**_

_**Fly on,**_

_**ES**_


End file.
